mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuyumi Hanada
Profile "This place is precious to me too... Please allow me to help you!" Fuyumi Hanada is an actress for a program that puts on plays to teach children valuable lessons through stories as well as a freelance stagehand, enjoying being able to witness and be a part of countless performances in this way. She had a past attachment to the Mankai Company when her father used to act and caught all of his shows, but when he stopped acting and succumbed to illness after the theater went into decline, she stopped showing up, unable to find the will to step inside the theater. She did, however, pursue acting more so in his memory. One fateful day, work took her to Veludo Way and she decided to chance a peek at the Mankai Company Theater, only to catch a bit of the ensuing chaos. Overhearing it would be facing demolition, she works up the courage and pleads to help save it any way she can. Personality Fuyumi is a sweet go getter, always encouraging others with her trademark soft smile and treats them well and always tries her best to make sure they feel welcome and comfortable. When trouble brews however, she begins to sounds vaguely threatening, asking fighting parties to "get along, or else"- this actually stems from being told of the Company's Urban Legends as a bed time story as she seems to harbor a fear of them and is quite a bit on the superstitious side, the ominous events occurring during Winter Troupe's first practices ultimately not helping this. As she works with children, it seems her patience is almost limitless- but she isn't just a doormat and there are certain buttons that will ignite her fury if pressed and she also does not hesitate to stand up for others. She's also very serious about practice and joins in for early morning warm ups, as it'll keep her in top form for her own job as well. She's a little old fashioned and innocent and tends to get left behind the hip crowd, understanding only about half the things they say. She is very willing to try new things though, such as taking up a mobage game at the gamers' recommendations (the characters were very cute, she thought, and that was reason enough) or trying out shoujo managa recommendations from Kirimi, Muku and Kazunari. Plot One day, some day, I'll fill this in. Relationships Kirimi Tachibana: 'Fuyumi's roommate as well as one of her fellow directors. Fuyumi admired Kirimi's drive as she attempted to save the Mankai Company Theater, finally finding her own courage to involve herself with it and request that Kirimi allow her to help any way she can. The two eventually end up roommates by drawing straws and learn that their situations are rather similar, with their fathers both having been involved with the Theater previously and both are missing from their lives one way or another. While they confide and trust in each other, this also falls into taste in things (excluding the rather extreme zeal for curry) and Fuyumi enjoys picking up some volumes of Kirimi's shoujo manga- she finds it amusing Kirimi seems to enjoy the childhood friend and boy next door types and sometimes likes to subtly tease her for it. 'Kana Harukawa: While Kana was still closed off and disinterested in helping, Fuyumi tried to gently convince her to put more heart in the theater thinking she still might have yearned for it in some way, vaguely aware she was a former actress but unaware of the circumstances that made her disappear from the stage, even if she was just coldly brushed off. She only feels stronger about it when she learns of how Kana was sabotaged and continues to encourage Kana. When Kana begins to open up, she has fun plotting with her for ways to save the day from their 3rd straight day of curry or some grander things, like assisting Kana's plan in giving Kirimi alone time with Sakyo on his birthday, helping evacuate the dorms (also incidentally doubling as an escape from another curry meal one too many times that week, but that's just small details). Himari Kaho: We just don't know as of now. Tsumugi Tsukioka: As leader of the Winter Troupe and generally one of the most responsible members in the dorm, Fuyumi consults with Tsumugi often for many matters surrounding the Troupe and dorm life. She quite enjoys having theater geek moments with him and asks for input for even her own work outside of Mankai Company, feeling that his subtle, expressive acting is something to aspire to. She also finds it nice to assist him with the garden with how relaxing he and the flowers are or helping the younger members study, be it with the study materials or baking them a tasty treat for a break. Tasuku Takato: As an overly dedicated theater junkie, Fuyumi enjoys hearing him passionately talk about plays or how they can improve. She's also thankful for how easily he can shut down pushy people persistent in expecting something a little more personal when working outside of the Company. What she's not quiiite thankful for is how he dumps the more troublesome members on her without hesitation and flees sometimes. She knows it's because she's patient and willing to work with them and he knows this well as well as giving him a break from their shenanigans, but damn every time he does and things get out of hand very fast for her. She never held it against him anyway though, as she had tricked him into doing things around the dorm under the pretense of practicing his acting. Fuyumi enjoys subtly teasing him when he starts to soften up and treat them more gently, in his own way. Hisoka Mikage: Enigmatic, with curious eating and life style habits, Fuyumi tries to look out for and be as accommodating for Hisoka as best as she can, whether it's preparing something tasty with marshmallows, being a human pillow when he flops on her and takes a snooze or helping try to fish out his lost memories. She makes sure to stress that he's not a bother and is actually an important, irreplaceable part of their found family now and is glad that he finds her comforting. She also finds his unconventional efforts to show his thanks in return charming. As she cares for him and tries to support him as best she can and gets herself wrapped up in his pace, she finds herself growing a soft spot for him that develops into stronger feelings of affection. Homare Arisugawa: Fuyumi finds Homare... interesting, to say the least. She doesn't question his larger than life attitude and just about accepts whatever judgement comes from not understanding "the arts", according to him at least. She has gotten exceptionally good at tuning out whenever he (loudly) goes about his craft after others have ditched on her to deal with when he's inspired, though more ridiculous poems do very much get her attention. While his problem solving skills are sometimes off the wall, she does voice her gratitude for his intentions and he does provide her with many laughs as well as a friend to drink with occasionally. Although she always tries to be nice, she always flubs saying something genuinely nice about Homare's poems, but it generally works out since it sounds like a compliment enough, he just ignores it's backhanded nature(whether he misses it or elects to ignore it is a mystery). She can't look at chickpeas without remembering him and his piyo song and laughing. Azuma Yukishiro: Fuyumi finds Azuma as a very comforting presence and is always thankful for his insight, company and healthcare tips. As she's rather shy though, his flirtatious comments always have her reeling, red faced with hands covering it. Needless to say as she seems to get stuck with stressful, unusual situations, his offer to hear out her woes until she lay to sleep seems like an almost borderline tempting offer. She misses the meaning of some of his generally risque comments, but the times they're obvious enough for even her to get, she scolds him with a face redder than anyone has ever seen asking him to think of the children. He just thinks getting her to flounder that way is cute. Guy: Spoils 4 now Chikage Utsuki: Despite having been kidnapped by him previously and acknowledging the wrong he's done, she ultimately forgives him in the end, as he operated off Hisoka being framed rather than the truth. She goes the distance to lie about the situation to everyone else and even vouches for him, though he still steps up to apologize. She wishes for Spring Troupe to still kindly welcome him and hopes the Company can become like a home for him too, as it's done for Hisoka. He's somewhat of a confidant for her, as there are things she can ask only him. She's mildly exasperated he's another curry enabler and a master at pushing buttons and teasing people and dislikes when he says he's helping solely Hisoka remain safely as an actor and reminds him he has to do the same for himself as part of the family now. Sakyo Furuichi: Fuyumi admires his drive for theater, and is also quite glad he had a hand in saving the company rather than tearing it down in the end, seeing how much he actually cared for it. She enjoys playing party games while nursing a drink with him and Azuma and anyone else who joins in, but does not enjoy when she has to go head to head against him for real money rather than monopoly money. As Winter Troupe has a reputation for doing things lavishly, she feels the bar is set too high to convince him they're not being wasteful. Just as everyone else enjoys giving him a hard time over romantic affairs, Fuyumi isn't above it as well and throws him knowing smiles when he's giving himself away. Trivia -Her petite frame and delicate look belies how much she can knock back drinking. In the end of drinking nights, she's often one of the last ones standing, taking care of the ones k.o.'d and making sure anyone still going is getting enough water and small things to nibble on. -With Yuki in the team, she consults him on fashion and accessory making, as she enjoys knitting things. With Yuki's assistance, she makes herself a cute catshaped knitted bag where she keeps emergency marshmallows. She started this after their first Hanami celebration- Hisoka held onto her and scaled to the very top of a tree to show her the Sakura upclose in thanks for an earlier gift of Sakura shaped marshmallow... But fell asleep, leaving them stuck there until sunrise. The sight was breathtaking and Hisoka's grip on her was strong enough, but the fear of falling... She'll never repeat that. -In her mind, she's aware Hisoka is flexible enough to play any kind of role, but in her heart, not so much. When he's assigned a smooth talking role, she can only handle but so much of his sweet words when aimed at her, shoving her emergency marshmallows in his mouth to keep it busy when she starts getting really embarrassed. -She seems to always miss cues from Kazunari, who obviously seems to have taken quite a liking to her, unless it's something clear as day- then she'll just point out he's not acting in a romance, no need to ham it up practicing romance tropes, assuming he's not serious. -The characters in her first name are "winter" and "beauty" the characters in her last name are "Flower" and "Fields". -As an actress when outside the Mankai Company, she puts on shows for kids- to make it more interactive, there's often song and dance segments kids can join in so she's also got a penchant for musicals. -She enjoys learning to bake a variety of tasty treats involving marshmallows to mix it up for Hisoka. She likes to trade ideas with Omi to gradually expand a meal plan he's more willing to eat as well, such as Omi's sweetened omelettes. - Fellow actors tend to use her work place as a stepping stone into making it somewhere bigger, so her coworkers change often, and her mother and sister moved overseas when Fuyumi was 18 and gradually became estranged, so she hardly has many meaningful connections. The Mankai Company becoming tight knit is the closest she's felt to anyone in a while, and with influence from her Troupe, she reaches out to her sister to fix things.